


Beauty and the Fucking Beasts

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Gold! Sans, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You go off to the forest to bury your mentor, and find Monsters there that give you a good time...





	Beauty and the Fucking Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: N/A

 

 

At the edge of the old mining village was a forest filled with old gnarled pines who’s needles never changed from their ghostly gold hue. Thousands of years ago the local humans had worshiped the trees and buried their dead beneath the gnarled roots of the sprawling trees, but that practice had stopped long before even your great grandmother had drawn her first breath. Now children were told of the dead that screamed, the corpses that shambled and groaned, and of ghost lights that would guide naughty children off the path and deep into the haunted woods and to the crowning jewel of the horror story. 

The  Wailing Necromancy Manner. 

Once home to four noble lords, and now home to only beasts that would tear flesh from bone, and use your soul in their ghastly experiments. 

The stories were always told around the rock pits, and full of bright orange flames that cast long shadows around the huts arranged in a protective circle. You and the other children would listen to Old Tia speak the old story with wide eyes that would have dark bags under them come morning. When she was done she would take her holy ash and sprinkle it over each child’s head, before sending you all off to your homes with a prayer on her bleeding lips. 

As time moved on, and more children were born into your poor town, Old Tia grew ever older. As the oracle she was told to take on an apprentice by the village’s leader, and her large teal eyes landed on you. The day you turned ten you were plucked from your home, and you stayed in her hut. She taught you how to mix the herbs, how to read the old scrolls, how to write with charcoal and soft paper, and every rite and prayer of the old gods. However, your favorite thing to learn were the old stories. 

The tales of the world serpent, the day the warrior queen stole fire for humanity, and the day the Monsters were freed from the mountain by the prophesied child and the subsequent fall of the old world. 

You repeated each of these tales and so much more to yourself while tending the fire. When Old Tia sent you off to go get water for the heavy buckets you could hardly carry. And you whispered them at night in a haunting tone when your old playmates tried to yank the healing crystals from your hair and around your neck when you had to secure the protection crystals that had been knocked down by feral Monsters…

Time continued its march and eventually Old Tia died. Unlike the last mage, may she find her peace, Old Tia asked to be buried like the mages before her. Under the magical pines, and with a patience crystal in her dark fist. 

Every single one of the miners in the old village declared it would be your job as the new mage. You didn’t know how to hunt the mines for new crystals, you didn’t know how to repair the now ancient machines, and you certainly didn’t know how to clean water and make it pure. A new mage would be called for if the forest devoured you. A horse could be sent right to New York City 2.0, and a new line of mages would be birthed in the poor village. 

You were expendable. 

And so you took Old Tia’s body, and dressed in her favorite orange dress, before curling her long fingers around the patience crystal that you had imbued that last shards of her shattered soul into. Finally, you wrapped her body in a burial cloak before marching out into the forest in the middle of the night…

* * *

Old Tia had changed your life in a thousand different ways, but you probably would never be in the situation you were now if she hadn’t decided you would be your village’s next mage. You especially would never have met the four skeletons who were currently bickering with each other while the soup was going cold. 

The tallest of the four was glaring at the other three with burning red eye lights that would make a demon quiver in shame. Edge wasn’t one to back down from a fight, especially from the shortest(and most snarky) skeleton dubbed Blueberry. He clung to a slightly taller skeleton called Wine, who’s fangs were barred in a snarl. 

Perhaps the calmest of the bunch, if you could call waving your arms around calm, was Papyrus. He was tall, but not absurdly so like Edge, and had a tendency to speak louder than he should even during quiet moments. 

You sighed and pushed yourself up, before reaching across the table and grabbing a crystal goblet. When they didn’t stop arguing, you let it slip from your fingers and shatter with a soft tinkling that still managed to catch the attention of all four skeleton Monsters in the room. 

“DEAREST!” Edge pushed himself up from his chair. “YOU’RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF DOING THAT.”

Blueberry wordlessly grabbed a broom from a corner of the massive room, before going back to the mess and sweeping it up. Papyrus was quick to help him, and used a thin bone plate as a makeshift dustpan. Meanwhile, Wine sat back down and crossed one long leg over the other, and began sipping away at his own goblet’s murky green contents. 

You smoothed out your dress and sat down. “It’s hardly my fault, Edge. If I waited for the four of you to stop arguing we’d never get on with dinner.” 

“And then bath time would be late,” Wine said. “And then the entire night would be ruined.” 

“Just for the bath whore.” Blueberry chirped. 

Wine’s sockets narrowed. “I don’t know if you realized this, Blue, but it’s none of your fucking business.” 

“No, but I enjoy hearing your misery over the subject.” 

You sighed, and finished the rest of the cheesy potato soup. Once the bowl was empty you pushed it away and left the dining room. You went down a long hallway that was flanked with doors, before going up an elegant staircase that groaned and creaked with your every step. When you made it to the next floor, you went to the first door on your left and opened the door. Your bedroom was massive, and you were never quite sure what to do with do much space. There was a large bed with soft blankets, a little desk that had your inks and pens, and a bookshelf with so many books you still hadn’t read them all despite living in the ‘Necromancy Castle’ for six months now. 

You unlaced the front of your dress, and let it fall to the floor, and carefully stepped out of it. Next came your underwear, and finally the thick leather collar around your neck with four shining jewels. One the darkest blue, another a glowing black, a third a bright red, and finally a soft orange that sat in the middle. You laid the collar in a velvet box, before making your way to the bathroom. 

After a hot bath and washing your hair out, you made your way back to the bathroom with a thick towel wrapped around your body. You were hardly surprised when you found Wine sitting on your bed, one of his long legs crossed over the other, and a frown on his face. 

“You bathed without me.” 

“Yup.” You began patting your body down with the towel, starting with your hair, and making your way down your body. “I told you that I wanted to take a bath, and you thought arguing was more important.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Obviously.” You dropped your towel, and went over to the box sitting on your desk. With nimble fingers you plucked up the collar and tied it back into place. “I’m sorry you missed it.”

There was silence for a few moments, before you could feel the humm of magic spreading through the room. You gasped as Wine dragged you backwards, and plopped you on his lap. Sharp bones dug into the soft skin of your ass and thighs, but the stinging marks that began to blossom only helped fuel the fire burning in your stomach. 

Wine tilted your head back, and pressed his sharp fangs against your lips. Almost on instinct you spread your legs for him, and his ribs rumbled against your spine as his fingers slipped between your pussy lips, and began making clockwise circles around your clit with leather gloves. 

Your fingers slipped under his pants, and dull fingernails scrapped at his pelvic wings. The bone was rife with deep cuts and had become a soft dove gray due to his past, but it was still sensitive enough for him to arch his own spine and pick up the pace around your clit. 

“You dirty tease.” His words rumbled on your lips as he bit down lightly. “You want me to fuck you stupid on the bed, don’t you?” 

Your walls fluttered at the wording. “If my Master wishes it.” 

“He does.” 

Without warning you’re tossed onto the bed, and you had hardly rolled onto your stomach before he was straddling your legs. He pulled your hips up, and his sharp claws dug into the soft skin as you heard the belts around his waist unbuckle. That’s when you finally felt Wine’s dick press against your cunt. It was three thick tentacles wrapped around each other, and bound together at the bulbous tip. 

You groaned as the tip pressed inside of you, and your fingers curled into the satin sheets as he pressed his massive cock deeper and deeper into your cunt. The rounded surfaces of the three tentacles rubbed against your walls with every thrust inside your tight hole. 

A fucking with Wine was always a quick affair. His fingers slipped down your hip, over your stomach, and began rubbing vigorously at your clit while he kept up a breakneck pace. Your tits pressed against the bed, his pelvis dug into the meat of your ass, and you could hear him groaning loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear. 

It wasn’t long before you heard him shouting your name, and hot cum pool into your cunt. He dropped his hand from your cunt, and his ribs dug into your back as he used you to keep propped up. 

You giggled and turned your head slightly to kiss to crown of his skull. “Feel good?”

“Amazing, my love.” 

You opened your mouth, but all that came out was a shriek when Wine was tossed away, and you felt another cock press against your cunt. This one was had far more girth to it, but had little to no length. You gasped when you felt silk stuff itself in your mouth, and it took you a moment to realize it was your panites. 

“Nu uh,” Blueberry said. “I want to fuck this little pussy without any of the others getting in my way.” Your skin jumped as he smacked your ass. “Fuck, I missed your body so much. I should just tie you to my bed for the rest of the month.” 

You could hear Wine mutter something to himself, but it was quickly silenced by the sound of cum squelching and splattering all over the bed as Blueberry pushed his cock inside you. Your toes dug into the sheets, and your walls stung as they fought to get used to impressive girth. Usually he would go slow, but he was serious about not wanting to share. As soon as his pelvis was flush against your ass he pulled himself back with a jerk of his hips until he slid out of you completely. You shut your eyes, but there was still nothing to prepare you as he forced his way back inside you once more. 

You screamed around the gag, and did your best not to swallow your tongue as he fucked you hard as fast. There wasn’t a chance to roll your own hips back, or to even hold yourself up. Blueberry was bent over you, his hips moving like a piston, and his hands on either side of your head. 

You gasped when you felt his tongue lav against your neck. It was warm, and left a trail of saliva that was likely the same consistency of glitter glue and would stain just as badly. “Look at you right now. So small and cute. I could cum from your noises alone, sweetheart.” 

You nearly swallowed the panties when you felt an electric spark of magic on your clit. Your thighs trembled, and your head fell on the mattress as you came around Blueberry’s cock. 

“The hell? Edge, no one asked you to make her cum!”

“YES, AND NO ONE ASKED YOU TO FUCK HER BEFORE THE REST OF US FINISHED THE CHORES.” 

You opened your eyes, and you were staring at a rather tentacle like cock that was cherry red. Black gloves reached forward, and the panites were plucked from your mouth and tossed aside. You opened your mouth wide, and let that cock slither into your eager mouth. He tasted like burnt metal and static, a weird combination to be sure, but so uniquely him it felt like he was coming home. 

You let your tongue lap at the bottom of his cock while Blueberry readjusted your hips, and slammed his girthy cock back into your pussy. You’re so soft and warm, and you’re sinking deeper and deeper into the spell of lust that your lovers were creating. In the corner Wine was jerking off to you three, Blueberry was fucking you as hard as he could behind you, and Edge was petting your hair while allowing his cock to tease the back of your throat with that tentacle like cock of his. 

“THAT’S IT, MY DEAR.” Edge’s gaze was soft as he watched you choke on his cock. “TAKE MORE FOR ME.”

“Don’t demand too much of her, Edge!” You could hear the door click as it was shut, and Papyrus came into your line of sight. 

He was wearing no clothes, and you could see the burns running down his lower set of ribs. His cock was also summoned, and on instinct you reached out to touch the flat tipped cock. He bucked his hips forward, and your fingers curled around the orange magic that tingle and buzzed against your fingers. 

He groaned and moved his hips in time with your clumsy shaking movement. “That feels amazing, darling. Just squeeze tighter- Yes! Like that!”

Wine pushed himself up, cock still in hand, and the pentagram in his eye socket began to swirl in a counter clockwise direction. Your back arched, and you felt your eyes sting as Edge decide you cumming was the perfect chance to force his cock down you throat. You could taste the salty and thick cum on your tongue even as he pulled out and pulled you up a bit. 

Even as you still trembled and shook, Edge shoved his cock between your tits, and used magic to drag your hands up and press them against your tits and keep his cock snug between them. Papyrus growled at this distraction, and you were snatched away from both Edge and Blueberry. He shoved you against the wall, tilted your head back, and kissed you senseless as he shoved his cock into your pussy. 

A sticky hand slammed on the wall, and tried to keep you upright as Papyrus fucked you hard. Your tits bounced, your cunt ached, and you stood on your toes as you tried to keep up with your frustrated lover. Wine’s magic sparked against your clit, and you couldn’t even help yourself as a hand slid from Papyrus’s skull, along your breasts, and back down to your clit and furiously rubbed at it with two fingers. 

The movements sank Wine’s magic deeper into the sensitive bundle of nerves, and hot breaths puffed against Papyrus’s fangs. “I-I’m-!”

“Cum for me, Darling.” He nipped your jugular, drawing a hoarse scream from your lips. “Cum on my cock right now.”

Your spine bent forward, and Papyrus’s arm curled around your middle to keep you upright as he used you for his own pleasure. 

You could hear Edge shout something in indignation, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Wine hadn’t let up on the magic on your clit, and your abdomen was beginning to ache from tensing for so long. It hurt in that delicious sort of over stimulated way that made you love your lovers all the more. 

When you were on the cusp of another orgasm, you were ripped out of Papyrus’s arms and his cock was pulled from your eager pussy. You found yourself straddling Wine’s face, and you let out a pleased gasp when his tongue pierced your cunt. It wasn’t thick as his cock, but the strange and stiff ridges on the side felt so good when they lashed against your walls. 

Trembling hands went up to your tits, and you moaned as you pulled and pinched your nipples between your thumb and pointer finger. Your hips moved back and forth in slow circles as you ground yourself down on Wine’s face, dragging you back to the edge of your orgasm in a slow and delicious way. 

A gasp escaped your lips as gravity forced you forward, your face getting cushioned by a plush pillow you were sure wasn’t there just a moment ago. You felt gloved hands prod at your ass, and you relaxed the moment you felt warm lube swirl around and inside your ass. Just two fingers made you feel so full, but you knew you could take all of Edge’s cock if he wished it. 

He had trained you well. 

Edge nipped your jaw, and spread the fingers in your ass. “ARE YOU READY, MY DEAR?” 

“Of course she is,” Blueberry said as he took your hands and tied them together with a long strip of blue velvet. “She’s ours, afterall.” 

Wine hummed his agreement against your cunt, and a scream rippled through the room, just to be silenced by Papyrus’s fangs. “That’s right. Let the other humans hear how this place is cursed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE a good Beauty and the Beast Au, so this Ko-Fi campaign was a lot of fun! I may do another chapter in the future, we'll see how it goes?
> 
> Know what doesn't know how it goes? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
